Old Ascalon
General Description Region: Ascalon The area south/west of Ascalon City, once a beautiful land of green hills and lush foliage has been completely ravaged in the Searing by the Charr. This area encompasses most of what was once Pre-Searing Ascalon. It is now a rough and dry land with almost no plants, only rocks and a few thorn scrubs. Fresh water streams have turned into thick lakes of tar. All settlements lie in ruins. Exits / Neighbour Areas *North: The Breach *South-East: Regent Valley Towns image:CityIcon_sml.png Ascalon City image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Sardelac Sanitarium Points / Objects of Interest Note: Numbers refer to the fuchsia Numbers used in the map *Statue of Lyssa *Statue of Balthazar *Ruins of Ashford Village *Ruins of Ascalon City (Pre-Searing) *Devourer Cave *The Great Northern Wall (Building) *Hammer Gate *Ascalonian Chests * Gwen's Broken Flute *Quest items: ** Ascalon Census (only during quest Counting the Fallen) ** Mossy Rock (only during quest Trying Times) Bestiary Monsters Note: Words in parenthases refer to the red acronyms used in the map * Devourers: ** 4 (22) Carrion Devourers ** 4 (22) Whiptail Devourers ** 3/8 (22/23) Plague Devourers * Elementals: ** 3 (22) Hulking Stone Elementals * Gargoyles: ** 4/8 (22/23) Shatter Gargoyles ** 3/7 (22/23) Flash Gargoyles * Grawl: ** 4 (22) Grawl ** 3 (22) Grawl Ulodyte * Charr: ** 6 (22) Charr Axe Warrior ** 6 (22) Charr Stalker *Sprouts: ** 5 (22) Crown of Thorns Bosses Note: Numbers refer to the red Numbers used in the map * Grawl: ** 6 (26) Anani Mokmok ** 6 (26) Mono Ookook ** 6 (26) Palila Uggugg ** 6 (26) Gougi Gakula ** 6 (26) Mok Waagwaag * Elementals: ** 6 (26) Cobble Poundstone ** 7 (26) Grit Slingstone (only during the quest Trying Times) ** 6 (26) Flint Touchstone * Gargoyles: ** 6 (26) Rif Telourau ** 6 (26) Ignis Phanaura * Devourers: ** 6 (26) Rot Chuchau ** 6 (26) Stig Plopgush *Humans: ** 6 (26) Bonetti ** 6 (26) Oberan the Reviled (only during quest Oberan's Rage) Pets Note: Text in parentheses refer to the green acronyms used in the map * Melandru's Stalker * Moa Bird NPCs Note: Numbers refer to the green Numbers used in the map * Jarrel the Tamer (Tamer) * Melka Blanston * Toby Lefey and Elise Lefey (only during the quest Family Ties) * Witness Rastin * Barris Lefey and Tamra Lefey (only during the quest Family Ties) * Thaddiel (only during the quest Scavengers in Old Ascalon) * Ascalon City Wall Sentries * Ascalon Guards * Army Recruits (only during the quest Recruits for Hollis) * Captain Osric (only immediately after The Searing) * Gate Guard Hollis * Gate Guard Sebastein * Gate Guard Wendell * Warmaster Grast * Master Ranger Nente * Ambassador Zain * Evennia (Part of the War in Kryta) * Farmer Hamnet (Lv.10) * Grazden the Protector (Lv.2) * Elementalist Aziure * Shalev the Hermit Collectors * Dreaz Bowem * Innis the White * Palben Tunne * Penelope Hoode * Saba Blackstone Artisans * Artisan Daved Quests The following quests start in Old Ascalon: (Note: Icons indicate quests with a skill reward.) Note *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in Old Ascalon you must defeat 184-314 monsters in Hard Mode. :*Pop-up monsters do not count towards total count until triggered. :*Generally the Northwest corner of this area can be avoided when vanquishing. Often the only monsters that appear here are popups, though occasionally a pair of devourers will spawn un-burrowed south of the ruins of Duke Barradin's Estate. The northwest corner consists of everything west and north of the red splotch on the map. *If the Southern edge of the map is Vanquished first, the Ascalonian Guards and their Captain can be recruited for assistance as you pass the entrance to Regent Valley. Category:Ascalon Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)